The One to Protect You
by angel-san801
Summary: When Wolfram falls ill, it's up to Yuuri to save him. But once he leaves, Wolfram's got his own challenge! Will the fiances be able to come through for each other in sickness and in health? discontinued/on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**The One to Protect You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh!, but the beautiful Saralegui-heika does own my heart.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Yuri/Wolfram (not explicitly romance though I do love them as a romantic pairing)**

**Warnings: None really**

It was a peaceful day in Shinmakoku. After nearly a week of nothing but rain, the skies had finally cleared, and the sun shone brightly on the large castle grounds. The calm quiet of the day was interrupted only by the occasional screech of "bad omen!" from up above and the idle gossiping of the maids as they went about their work. Well, that and…

"Yuri, you cheater! How dare you flirt with that woman behind my back?"

"I told you, I wasn't flirting!" Yuri replied helplessly, running from his enraged fiancé, "I was just apologizing for bumping into her, and besides, she was like 80!"

"_I'm_ 82!"

Yuri dashed around a corner, nearly running headfirst into a guard on patrol. He barely slowed down as he shouted a quick apology over his shoulder at the man who didn't seem very bothered by it, going straight back to his work with a slightly bemused expression. This was nothing out of the ordinary for the maou and his betrothed after all, and everyone in the castle had long since grown accustomed to it.

"Get back here, wimp! I'm not through with you!"

The double black cringed at how close that sounded and tried to run faster. His face brightened however when he suddenly spotted a familiar figure.

"Conrad!"

The brunette turned, seeming momentarily surprised before his features shifted to his signature calm smile as the teen skidded to a halt in front of him, doubled over panting to catch his breath.

"We already ran this morning, Heika. Don't push yourself with too much training."

"It's… 'Yuri', and… not… training… Wolfram's trying… to-"

"Yuri!"

Yuri let out a startled noise, hiding behind Conrad as Wolfram finally caught up with him. The blonde came to a stop in front of his brother, glaring daggers at the double black still hiding behind him.

"Yuri! How dare you run away when your fiancé is talking to you! Conrart, stop protecting him!"

"You weren't talking, you were yelling! And you tried to set me on fire!" Yuri shot back from his relatively safe position behind his godfather, "Conrad, do something! He's _your_ brother!"

Conrad for his part, remained as composed as ever even quite literally caught between the rather explosive couple's quarrel.

"Wolfram, I'm sure Hei-Yuri didn't mean whatever he said", Conrad said, holding his hands up in a disarming manner in an attempt to calm his angry younger brother.

'Why do you just assume it was _my _fault?' Yuri thought bitterly, though he knew better then to say it out loud. He was pretty sure Wolfram wouldn't _actually_ kill him, but he wasn't sure what the blonde's stance was on just singeing him a little and he didn't want to take his chances. Especially not when he still looked pretty damn furious.

"Stop fighting his battles for him, Conrart! Yuri needs to-" the blonde covered his mouth as he was abruptly cut off by a series of rough coughs.

"Wolf…?" Yuri, suddenly concerned stepped out from behind Conrad and tried to approach the blonde. The glare Wolfram shot him, however stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm _fine_!" The blonde shot back sounding annoyed, though no one had _technically_ asked him anything, "I'm just winded from having to run after my cheating fiancé!"

He hadn't seemed winded a couple seconds ago. And now Conrad seemed concerned as well as Wolfram broke off into another short coughing fit. The brunette stepped forward, placing a hand on the blonde's forehead, despite the latter's protests.

"You do feel a bit warm", he said just as Wolfram angrily slapped his hand away.

"I said I was fine!" Wolfram shouted stubbornly, but it was obvious from the sound of his voice that he was trying to hold back another cough.

"We should take you to see Gizela", Yuri said, putting a hand on Wolfram's shoulder, and earning a glare from the blonde.

Though, Wolfram had to admit now, he was feeling a little bit bad. His head had felt kind of fuzzy, and he'd had a bothersome tickle in the back of his throat for the past couple days. He had assumed he was getting a cold, most likely due to the terrible weather, but hadn't really done anything about it, hoping it would just pass on its own. Running around the castle like that did not seem to have helped much, and on top of the cough, he was now starting to feel a little dizzy.

He didn't want to get sick though. Especially since Yuri was here. If he was stuck in bed with a stupid cold, who was going to keep his shameless flirt of a fiancé from cheating on him? And if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to make the wimp worry on his behalf. Yuri always cared too much about everyone else, and it wasn't supposed to be his job to worry about Wolfram. As both a soldier and his fiancé, Wolfram was supposed to be the one looking after _him _and not the other way around. Or at least that's how he saw it.

The blonde tried to protest again, but another harsher sounding cough beat him to it.

"Yuri's right. Why don't you go rest, and I'll get Gizela to come check you over." Conrad gave the rather sullen looking blonde a reassuring smile, then checked his forehead again as if his temperature would have changed all that drastically in the last few seconds.

The blonde grumbled something about not wanting to under his breath, but there wasn't really any heart in it as he knew he'd been beaten.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be running around like this if you're sick", Yuri agreed, leading him with a hand on his arm. "Mom always said that rest was the most important thing for getting over a cold."

Wolfram was slightly put off to see that Yuri had lead him to his room, and not the room they had come to- against Yuri's will- share. But then, he supposed if he was going to be sick, they didn't really need to be sleeping together. Still, he was already in a bad mood which a steadily growing headache was doing nothing to improve upon, and he couldn't help but be bothered by it.

The blonde coughed again, and bitterly hoped that this wasn't going to last long.

_The second thing I've written that was lower then M rating, and the first that was under T (though oddly enough, the first one written for a legitimately shounen-ai fandom. Go figure.). It's a lot different to write then my normal wham-bam-thank-you-sir, but I kind of like it. I'm mostly trying to go for more fluffy and cute humor and less drama and angst with this for once. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_(one last thing) This chapter was kind of (really) short, but it's just the opening. The following chapters will be longer, I promise. _

_Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!_

_~angel-san_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not much has changed since the first chapter. I still don't own Kyou Kara Maoh!, but I'll keep you posted just in case.**

_Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed and favorited the first chapter! I'm sorry this one took a little while longer then I meant it to, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Three days later, and Wolfram was still bedridden. What had started out as a light cold, had been progressively getting worse despite medicine and healing, and those close to the blonde were beginning to worry.<p>

"Why isn't he getting any better?" Yuri asked anxiously from where he sat in a chair by the blonde's bedside, their adoptive daughter, Greta sleeping on his lap. The double black had hardly left said chair since his accidental fiancé's condition had first started to decline, and though the girl had finally fallen asleep a few hours ago, she had barely left the room either.

'Wolfram would probably say this was proof of my undying devotion for him or something if he was awake', Yuri thought, but romance aside (he did _not _think of Wolfram- or any other guy- that way!), the blonde was still his friend, and friends cared about each other.

Gizela sighed, wiping her eyes tiredly as she stopped her healing maryoku. "I'm sorry, Heika, I don't really understand it… The medicine and my maryoku should be having more effect then this, but…" The green haired mazoku stood, but exhaustion from the long night battling to keep the blonde's dangerously high fever down caught up with her, causing her to sway precariously, and would most likely have fallen were it not for the strong arms that steadied her.

"A-ah, thank you, Lord Weller", she said a bit embarrassed at her weakness as she regained her balance.

"You should take a break", Conrad, said seriously, stepping away from the healer only when he was sure she was in no danger of falling again.

The brunette had been temporarily excused from his duties at the castle, and had been in the room day and night, and though he didn't complain had taken no time to sleep. Caring older brother that he was, he had instead devoted his time to watching his ailing younger brother like a hawk, offering what little assistance he could to the healer, and also making sure that all of Yuri and Greta's needs were met, food, sleep, and the like. Though he had been doing a good job of not letting it show, the dark circles under his eyes were starting to become apparent, and it was more then obvious that he should be taking his own advice.

Gizela was about to say- or rather, command- as much, but was interrupted when from the bed, Wolfram suddenly broke into a series of rough coughs.

Conrad was quick to come to his younger brother's aid, propping the blonde up into a semi-sitting position to help clear his airway as he continued to cough and gasp for air.

The fit went on for a long time, leaving the blonde limp and shivering, and breathing in harsh irregular gasps.

The brunette gently laid his unconscious brother back down, and tucking the covers back in around him, though he continued to shiver violently.

"His temperature's back up", Gizela said, frowning as she leaned over to put a hand against the blonde's overly heated forehead.

The fever had been the main problem over the past couple days. It was persistent, constantly rising despite the healer's best efforts. Just when it had seemed to have been suppressed to a safe level, it would suddenly shoot back up. The night before it had been so high, it looked as though he was not going to make it, but in the end Wolfram had somehow recovered, though just barely.

And now it seemed they were in for a repeat, and the healer wasn't sure if she or the blonde would have the strength to fight it this time. If she knew what the disease was, then maybe it would be easier to deal with, but it didn't act like anything she had seen before. It wasn't the symptoms that were strange per say, but the fact that it seemed to have next to no reaction to any sort of medicine or magic that made it odd. Research yielded no results on it either, though both she and her adoptive father Gunter had tried.

All in all, the prospects seemed grim, though no one wanted to voice it out loud, as though vocalizing their fears would somehow bring them to life.

Those dark thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the room opened, causing all conscious occupants to turn around.

"Good morning", Murata said, stepping into the room slightly behind Gwendal, giving a brief nod to the guards who had let them in before the doors shut behind them.

"How is he?" Gwendal asked, not bothering with a greeting, eyes falling on the blonde who's shivering had finally subsided, but looked as though he was still having trouble breathing.

"He's doing better then last night", Conrad answered his older brother, though his voice didn't seem to hold much hope in it.

Though the eldest brother had not kept up the same constant vigil due to the hefty amount of work that needed to be done (his and the maou's actually, though he had not mentioned this to the double black), he had still made sure to check in on occasion, and had been there nearly all of the previous night when it had looked as though the worst was to come.

Gwendal nodded, silently going to stand by one of the walls.

"Sorry it took me so long to visit", Murata said, sitting in the chair beside Yuri's. "Actually, I was doing a bit of research, and just now found the time. I wasn't quite sure where the room was, but I just happened to run into Lord von Voltaire in the hall, and came with him."

"What do you mean research?" Yuri asked, shifting a little in his seat, careful of the girl sleeping in his lap, though it seemed with all the talking she might be starting to wake up anyway.

"Well", the other double black said, crossing one leg over the other, "I believe I may know what illness is plaguing Lord von Bielefeld."

Everyone in the room seemed shocked at this news.

"But, Geika, I and Lord von Christ already been researching it and nothing…" Gizela started, but Murata shook his head.

"I wouldn't expect you to find anything about it in books", he replied, "to my knowledge it's actually never been recorded in any sort of physical form."

"But… you just said you were researching it…" Yuri looked questioningly at his friend, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Well, by 'research', I don't mean looking at books. I've actually just been looking back into my own memories. Things tend to get fuzzy after so long, so it took me a while, but from what I've heard of his condition, this looks like something I've seen before."

"Really?" Yuri asked excitedly, expression turning hopeful for the first time in the past couple days.

He had been starting to think that maybe his friend really was going to die, but now it looked as though there might just be a chance.

"It's an extremely rare disease", Murata continued, pushing his glasses up with one finger. "In fact, I've only ever heard of two cases in all my lifetimes, and one of them was myself."

"Wait, you had it?" Yuri asked, surprise showing in his dark eyes.

"Well, not _me,_ one of my reincarnations, but yes. My husband at the time tried his best to get me the cure, but unfortunately he didn't make it back in time."

"Husband…?" The other double black found that an odd mental picture, but had to remind himself his friend had been a different person at the time. … _Probably _a woman. But then again, in this world…

"And this cure is?" Gwendal asked, seeming impatient for the double black to get to get to the point.

"I was getting to that, Lord von Voltaire. The disease is unlike others in its extreme resistance to all kinds of magic and medicines- more so as it progresses. There is a cure… but only one, and it's extremely difficult to obtain."

Everyone was looking expectantly at the bespectacled double black as he paused, sighing and crossing his arms.

"It will be dangerous for anyone who decides to go. You might not make it back alive…" He said, feeling the need to add thorough warning, though he knew his friend would insist on going either way.

"But if we don't go, Wolfram definitely won't make it! Just tell us!" Yuri replied anxious for his friend to hurry up and spit it out.

"If it will cure Wolfram, then I will go", Conrad added, the 'I' in that statement seeming to imply that the double black would not be going on such a dangerous quest, though his godson seemed to either not catch the implication or ignore it at least for the moment.

"Well, if you're really dead set on it…", Murata shrugged, "but don't say I didn't warn you…"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that kind of ended up being not that much longer than the last chapter, so I guess I broke my promise ha ha… And it ended on a little bit of a cliff hanger too. <em>

_Anyway, it's not really meeting the 'humor' category so much now, but you'll have to wait for that! I hope you'll keep reading even though updates may be a little slow since I've been having a bit of writer's block lately. _

_Thank you for reading, and please review!_

_~angel-san_


End file.
